


Brainrot's Creation

by Chillienova



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Epic Mickey (Video Games)
Genre: Creation, Laboratories, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 01:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillienova/pseuds/Chillienova
Summary: This is just a little origin story for my lovely little Gremlin Brainrot (Bartholomew).
Comments: 1





	Brainrot's Creation

“This is going to be a massacre at best” 

“This is going to be a _masterpiece_ at best!”

The two stood inside the attic of Lonesome Manor. Although the rest of the building was head to toe spooky and ready for the halloween season, the attic was full blown science laboratory. Filled with counters and drawers with scientific doohickeys and flasks full of god knows what. 

Though the strangest thing in the room was a large glass box against the center of the wall. It had hundreds of tubes and wires connected to it, and it was filled with a strange purple cloudmist. All of the tubes connected to various iv bags, boxes and flasks filled with mysterious contents, and the wires lead to a desk that was situated right in front of it.

Two people stood at the desk. A short gremlin named Gus who was using his ability to fly to match the height of a strange tall man, who called himself the Mad Doctor. The Doctor was hunched over lots of papers with stribbled in formulas and doodles. His handwriting was shaky due to his excitement of his current experiment.

“What if it blows up?” The gremlin asked, staring quizzically at what the Doc was writing. It was incomprehensible.

“It won't blow up, I made sure of that. I’ve done hundreds of tests!”

“You have done exactly two tests.”

“Well this one is sure to work! I have real DnA this time!”

Months prior to this moment, Mickey and Oswald had successfully beat the Mad Doctor, and in his defeat he learned a valuable lesson. Under close watch of Oswald himself, he was allowed to perform his experiments at will. This experiment was very important, however. 

He made quite the bad impression of a Gremlin who is very close to Gus, so when the Doc came up with an idea to apologize to him, Gus was willing to help. His plan? Well, It was a stretch, but he had planned to make a friend for Prescott. But in order to do so, he needed a dna sample from another gremlin.

“So will this… Gremlin, technically be my child?” Gus, very inexperienced with sciency things, had multiple questions to ask.

“No, _technically_ this will be a clone of you. But not an exact clone! I merely took the DnA formula that makes a Gremlin well, a gremlin! They will be their own person entirely. What kind of person is anyone's guess.” The Doc answered as he fiddled with knobs on a few tubes, writing things down as he did. “Today is the perfect day for success!”

Gus seemed unsure of the whole thing. “Are you sure that Prescott will forgive you from simply giving him a lab created friend?”

Doc shook his head and smiled. “I don't expect him to accept my apology. As long as he is happy and less lonely in the long run, it will all be worth it! Now, get ready my friend. You’re about to witness creation!” 

He pulled a switch on the table, and lights suddenly flashed different colors in and around the glass box. The clouds inside swirled faster and faster, as small flashes of light made it look as if there was a storm going on inside. Gears churned and the lights supplying the rest of the lab flickered on and off.

Gus and the Mad Doctor ducked behind the desk. Gus’ expression was worrisome and fearful, while Doc’s was filled with excitement and glee. Suddenly all the lights stabilized and it grew quiet. “... Do you think it worked?” The gremlin asked. Right after he did so, the lights shut off entirely, and a loud boom, followed by glass breaking sounded all throughout the lab.

After it once again grew quiet, and dust from the explosion settled, Mad Doctor and Gus stood up, peaking over the desk at the box; its lid and almost all of its sides completely shattered. The only light source they had were a few random small led lights from various devices around the lab, as well as a soft eerie golden glow that came from the box itself.

The two slowly approached the box, crunching broken glass under their boots as they peered down inside the cloudy mist. “Hmm. I don't think it worked.” Gus theorized and stared disappointingly at the Doctor who carried a sad look on his face. “Ahh, shoot.” Doc snapped his fingers as he stood up straight. “Better luck next time, I suppose.”

Both of them jumped when they heard an odd shuffling coming from the box, as if something, or _someone_ was moving around inside. Gus stared dumbfounded while Mad Doctor excitedly shook him, whispering ‘I told you!’ over and over again. 

From the shards of broken glass and rubble, sat up a small figure. Sure, it was shorter and smaller than expected, but that didn't make it any less exciting. They had a lilac hued fur covering their body, and a soft golden color in their eyes and on their cute little nose. Doc was practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Welcome to the world, little one!” The doc shouted a little too loud, startling the tiny new gremlin. Gus flew over to him, aiding him in safely standing up. Mad Doc rushed to get a shirt. It was oversized on purpose, simply for comfort and to cover him up. The little gremlin rubbed his eyes and yawned, and scratched at his ears.

“Umm, Doctor, was that supposed to happen?” Gus gestured to his feline-like ears that replaced what should have been horns. “Not at all, but who cares?! It worked! My experiment worked! I created a gremlin! Well… sorta!” The doctor picked the small one up and spun around hugging him. He seemed confused at first, but soon and simply mirrored his actions and hugged back with a smile.

Doc set him down, and he stumbled a bit while standing. Gus stopped flying and grabbed the small gremlin’s hands, helping him stand straight. “What are we going to call him?” Gus asked, smiling down at his new technical DnA copy.

“Hmm. What about… Brax?”

“No.”

“Benjamin?”

“No thanks.”

“Belton?”

“God no.”

Doc huffed in frustration. He tapped his chin in thought “What about…” He reached down and picked up the nameless gremlin once more, holding him out in front of him. His golden eyes stared expectantly. 

“...Bartholomew?”

Bartholomew smiled gleefully and flapped his arms. “I guess he seems to like that one, huh?” Gus shrugged. “Bartholomew it is, then.” Gus flew up and pat the little one’s head. He only flapped his hands harder. He must be very excited to have a new name.

“Can he talk?” Gus asked Doctor. “I doubt it. He will probably have to learn how to walk and speak, but it shouldn't be too difficult.” Gus nodded in agreement. “First we teach him and then we introduce him to the world.” Gus responded. “This will be tons of fun!” The Doctor added as they came in for a group hug with their new little friend.


End file.
